In Which Neo Sees Something She Shouldn't Have
by Ariesgirl666
Summary: Prompt: Mercury and Emerald are doing a great job of keeping their relationship secret…until the worst possible person walks in on them making out. There are few people who are truly sadistic, but unfortunately for them, Neapolitan is one of them. A hard T for a lot of swearing and sex, but it's not very detailed and doesn't merit an M, in my opinion.
**This is only my second time writing Mercury, so please leave a review telling me how I did. This is a little bit before Volume 3 starts. Cinder &co are still undercover at Beacon**

"What's wrong? Curriculum getting a little dull for you?"

"Could you move _any_ slower?"

Fingers spinning effortlessly around a lock, a click, and the two teens press themselves inside.

"A closet, Em? I think I preferred when we did it on the floor of the Vytal festival arena."

"It was on short notice!"

"I'm very disappointed in you."

"We have about ten minutes. Do you want to spend them talking, or…"

"I see your point."

Emerald pulled Mercury's head down to her level, her copper hands fisting in his silver hair, as her mouth moved against his. She slammed him against the wall, knocking something else over. Whatever it was, it broke with a satisfying crack.

"That sounded expensive," Mercury said in between kisses.  
"We'll replace it," Emerald replied, smiling, because they both knew that they wouldn't.

Mercury lowered his head and traced long lines of kisses down from Emerald's jawline to her shoulders even as his fingers unzipped her fly.

Skilled with her hands as the thief was, she had the assassin's shirt off before he even knew what was happening. She put her hands on the wall of either side of his head and he lifted his head, catching her lips in another kiss that deepened as the two teenagers pressed their bodies against each other and Emerald slipped out of her heels and then her jeans without breaking the kiss.

"How much time to we have?" Mercury gasped, finally breaking their kiss.

"About five," Emerald panted.

Mercury took this opportunity to switch their positions, pinning Emerald effortlessly against the wall as her hands curled around his neck and once again her fingers found their way through his hair.

There was the sound of a door opening, and light flooded the closet as the two villains broke apart to see who'd interrupted them.

Neapolitan tilted her head to the side and smiled, one of her eyes shifting to brown while the other stayed pink. Then she smiled brightly and practically skipped away.

"Should we have asked her to join?" Mercury asked.

Emerald glared at him.  
"What?"  
The thief continued to glare, waiting for her partner to get the message.

"Nobody even talks to Neo. Calm down."  
"Two people do," Emerald retorted.

"Yeah, just Roman and C…" Mercury's eyes widened. "Fuck."

The pair practically burst out of their closet, chasing after the skipping brown and pink haired girl.

"NEO!" Emerald shouted. Neo turned around, childlike innocence on her face, before pulling out her scroll and taking a picture.

Emerald looked down to find that she was only in her top (which, come on, was basically a bra) and underpants, and beside her, Mercury was shirtless and shoeless. Of course, being Mercury, he was hardly embarrassed.

"Neo, listen. Please, don't tell Cinder," Emerald frantically searched for one of her wallets, but she'd left them in her jeans pocket.

The parasol-wielder's smile grew as she slowly shook her head from side to side.

Mercury and Emerald exchanged glances. _Kill the bitch?_

 _Kill the bitch._

The pair charged, Mercury leaping up into the air as Emerald lunged towards the scroll in Neo's hand. She grabbed it from the smaller girl before backflipping away.

"Yes!" the thief hissed triumphantly as Mercury came down harshly on Neapolitan's head. Or where Neapolitan's head would have been had the girl not disappeared into shards of glass.

The scroll in Emerald's hand also disappeared into shattered glass.

"Shit," Mercury swore, glaring at the glass shards.

Cinder was sitting on her bed in their Beacon dorm room, looking at something on her scroll and smirking wickedly. She looked up sharply as the door opened and Emerald and Mercury stepped through.

"I hope you're aware that while we do not have a uniform, it _is_ still required to maintain a permanent state of dress. That includes both a _shirt_ and _pants_."  
Cinder rose from the bed gracefully, setting her scroll down. "I'd expect something like this from _you,_ Mercury, to parade around shirtless, but Emerald? I'm very disappointed."  
"Sorry, Cinder," Emerald squeaked.

As the raven-haired matriarch turned her back, Mercury and Emerald exchanged a look. _She doesn't know?_

 _Thank Dust._

"One more question," Cinder said, turning so that her amber eyes bored into those of her underlings. "What is Neapolitan doing with your clothes?"  
As if summoned, the petite pink-and-brown haired girl appeared, wearing Mercury's shirt, which fell off her shoulder, and Emerald's heels, which were far too big. She held Emerald's jeans in one hand and Mercury's boots in another, and smiled tauntingly at the pair.  
"Cinder, permission to perform an emergency assassination?" Mercury asked urgently.  
"Denied," Cinder said, rolling her eyes. "There's going to be another match in about twenty minutes," she stated. "It will provide a good opportunity for you to assess Team CFVY, and we wouldn't want to miss out on that now would we?

"Get dressed," she tossed over her shoulder as she sauntered out the door. Neo fluidly shifted into her regular disguise –black pigtails, green eyes, the works –as she shrugged off Mercury and Emerald's clothes into a pile on the floor.

Neo winked at the pair before shutting the door behind Cinder.

"I can't _believe_ you," Emerald groaned before plopping down onto Cinder's bed.

"How is this my fault?" Mercury asked lightly.

Emerald rolled her eyes.

There was a pause.  
"You know," Emerald said. "We still have, like, eighteen minutes."  
Mercury put a hand on his chest melodramatically. "Emerald! What are you suggesting! We're not _animals_!"

"If you don't want to do it, fine," snapped Emerald, turning her face away.

A pair of muscular and surprisingly cool arms circled her waist. "I didn't say that," Mercury purred into her ear.

Their remaining clothing was quickly strewn over their carefully cleaned dorm room as the pair slipped under the covers. Mercury pinned Emerald down to the bed, his hands practically encompassing her tiny dark shoulders as his lower body moved against hers.

Emerald let out a low, guttural groan and Mercury gave a breathless laugh.

"Merc?" Emerald said softly.

"Mmm?" he murmured.

"This is Cinder's bed."

There was a brief pause as they considered this.  
"Well, I mean, we're here already, so…" Mercury pointed out. Emerald leaned upward and caught his mouth in a deep kiss before they could think anymore.

Twenty-ish minutes later Cinder stalked back to her dorm room. She'd sent Neo off to get some ice cream and spy further on CFVY, but she was furious. Emerald and Mercury hadn't shown up at all, after she had _expressly_ ordered it.

What in Remnant were those two _doing_ in their room anyway?  
Cinder stalked to the door but before she could open it, she heard a deep groaning noise. _Emerald?_ It was accompanied by a low laugh _. Mercury._

The laugh was quickly cut off by a kind of moaning sound. The doorknob under Cinder's hand bubbled from the heat and she flung it open.

It was on _her bed_.

Her _subordinates_ were _fucking_ on _her bed_.

Emerald noticed first, sitting up, red eyes widening, as she pulled the blanket closer to her. Mercury turned his head slowly, and climbed off of Emerald, stark naked, before sitting calmly down next to the panicked thief.

"What. Do you think you are. Doing," Cinder growled, stalking closer.

"S-sorry Cinder," Emerald said hastily.

"She can't resist me," Mercury said smugly, which caused the dark-skinned thief to smack him.

"Ow…" muttered the mercenary.

"I will deal with you two _later_ ," Cinder snarled, her eyes glowing an unfortunate Fall-Maiden golden, before she stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Cinder was about three-fourths down the hallway when she bumped into someone else.  
"Hey! Sorry, didn't see you there," Yang Xiao Long said cheerfully.

"My apologies," Cinder practically hissed.

"Something wrong?" the intrusive blonde asked.

"No," Cinder spat.

"Seriously, Cinder, what's wrong?" Yang asked, her purple eyes sincere. "We're friends."

 _We are most definitely not,_ the evil mastermind wanted to scream, but she didn't want to seem suspicious, so she let out a sigh. "Mercury and Emerald are…er…."  
"Making babies?" Yang offered.

Cinder turned sharply to look at her. "What?"  
"It was pretty obvious. You know, the sexual tension every time they walked into a room together, the way he kept looking down her shirt…"

Cinder snarled.

"What's wrong with that?" Yang asked.

"With two of its best members compromised, my team will be _inferior_ and _weak_ ," the ravenette snapped.

"That's not true," the blonde said comfortingly. "Don't worry, Cinder. Love makes people even stronger."  
 _This is a waste of my time._

Cinder stood and stormed off.

A wicked smirk cut across Yang's face as her features shifted to become smaller and more petite. Her blonde hair was replaced with shorter, brown and pink curls, and her purple eyes blinked brilliant rose shades.

Neapolitan walked cheerfully down the empty hallway, swinging her parasol idly. Pissing off Cinder was _fun._ She was certain Roman would approve.


End file.
